Richard Grayson (Earth-77)
'''Richard John "Dick" Grayson' is a member of the Batman Family who has been a superhero most of his life and held several aliases. His parents were the Flying Graysons, acrobats performing with him alongside in the traveling Haly's Circus. They were tragically murdered by The Joker, and millionaire Bruce Wayne adopted him as his legal ward at a very young age. Grayson went through extensive training in martial arts and crimefighting to become Knightwing, Batman's sidekick. Many years later when he had outgrown the position, He had left Gotham to protect Blüdhaven. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Acrobatics:' Grayson is a prodigious natural athlete and master acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. because of his training as a trapeze artist. He is regarded as the greatest human acrobat. He is the one of the three people in the world who can pull off a quadruple flip. *'Espionage:' Knightwing was proven quite skillful in the act of espionage, spying on his enemies and allies alike just to keep tabs as well as confirm his suspicions. *'Firearms:' Dick is an expert marksman and is highly skilled in the use of firearms. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Knightwing is as smart as he is strong and has honed his mind to be just as powerful as his body. Using his inquisitive mind he has outsmarted his rogues gallery, the police and most, if not all, of his opponents. **'Tactical Analysis:' Richard Grayson was taught in various fields by Batman and as a result, is a capable tactician. In addition to that, he is skilled in reading the body motions of others, using this skill to aid in defeating multiple armed opponents and anticipate an opponent's next move, but through the aid of his technology he can target vital areas on both human and non-human targets alike. **'Disguise:' Taught by Alfred Pennyworth in acting, Richard Grayson is proficient in the art of disguise. He was able to pose as Joker in Arkham Asylum and occasionally poses as Batman whenever Bruce Wayne and Batman needed to be sighted at the same time. **'Escapology:' Due to his training with Batman, he possess extreme skill in escapology. He was able to escape a maze before the Flash could and was able to use a Tibetan Mind Technique to escape virtual reality. **'Investigation:' Grayson is a master detective, and has been said to be second to Batman. He was able to solve a riddle by the Riddler before Batman himself even figured it out before becoming Knightwing and has been shown to solve mysteries and cases in a speed that even impresses his mentor. Barbara even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single morning and solved a homicide case that went unsolved for 14 years He was also able to deduce clues Bruce left in the manor that suggested he was traveling through time. **'Leadership:' He is also a brilliant and experienced leader with superlative team skills, having served as leader to Young Justice, the Outsiders, and even the Justice League. Additionally, Dick's efforts to remain in contact with other heroes makes him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the superhero community, a skill in which he has surpassed his mentor. **'Tracking:' Using his high-tech arsenal Knightwing is able to track down anyone with anything from a sample of blood to fingerprints. *'Indomitable Will:' Like his mentor, Grayson has a very strong will. He is able to resist Scarecrow's potent fear toxins, resist and overcome mind control from Brother Blood and the Groom. He was even a canidate to succeed the Green Lantern, Abin Sur. *'Intimidation:' He leverages her considerable presence, his excellent training in psychology and interrogation, being obviously willing and able to hit people really really hard, suddenly shifting toward protectiveness, etc. to achieve remarkable results. *'Martial Arts:' Grayson is a master martial artist, having studied under Batman and Richard Dragon. His fighting style has an emphasis on Aikido and Eskrima. He is considered second only to Batman in fighting skill as he as been able to take down Red Arrow, Ra's al Ghul, Red Hood, Shrike, and has stalemated the likes of Cheshire, and Deathstroke. He is proficient in various martial arts such as: *'Aikido' *'Boxing' *'Capoeira' *'Eskrima' *'Hapkido' *'Judo' *'Ninjitsu' *'Savate' *'Stick Fighting' *'Taijiquan' *'Wing Chun' *'Eskrima' *'Stick Fighting' *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Due to his training with Batman, Dick Grayson possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. **'Peak Human Strength:' Knightwing possesses enough strength to break a holographic construct Bane's back, throw KGBeast through a concrete wall, throw a refrigerator and use a bed as a weapon. He had even been able to damage Blockbuster. **'Peak Human Agility:' Dick Grayson possesses peak athletic levels of agility. He is one of the 3 people able to do a quadruple backflip. His agility also enables him to survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Superman and Starfire. **'Peak Human Speed:' Dick Grayson possesses peak human speed, able to keep up with and even catch his mentor. He has been said to be faster than Batman. **'Peak Human Reflexes': He possesses enough skill to detect a Sniper and evade bullets at point blank range. **'Peak Human Endurance': He is able to go for 4 days straight with no sleep and is capable of holding his breath for 7 minutes from training with Batman **'Peak Human Durability:' He is able to withstand attacks from Blockbuster, who possesses Superhuman Strength, and Osiris. *'Stealth:' He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Batman himself on occasion. Grayson is also skilled enough to even sneak away and keep hidden from Speedsters like Jesse Quick. *'Swordsmanship:' Grayson has bested the master swordsman, Ra's al Ghul, in a sword dual. *'Throwing:' Grayson is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite occasionally giving them head-starts and even disarm others with his wingdings. *'Weaponry:' Due to his training with Batman, Richard is well versed in many melee weapons such as staffs, escrima sticks, and bladed weaponry such as swords. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Knightwing Suit:' Knightwing's current costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Instead of a black cape for stealth, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. The current costume is a stylized blue "wing" across his shoulders and extending to his hands, coloring his two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs. Knightwing's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays than Batman's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion ("Move more, get hit less."). A caveat of this configuration can be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong, such as Superman. Should Knightwing need to engage an enemy who is capable of exploiting this weakness, he has supplemental body-armor overlays which he can attach to his gauntlets, his mask, his shoulders, and boots. **'Knightwing's Domino Mask:' As Knightwing, the domino mask is shaped just like his wing-dings. It has various capabilities such as being able to track the GPS coordinates of a cellphone, thermal vision, detect radio waves, and being capable of giving detailed analysis of scenes and fights. **'Knightwing's Gauntlets:' Hidden within secret compartments lies Knightwing's gadgetry, in which a great majority seems to be hidden. He has various gadgetry in his gauntlets such as binoculars and it is occasionally used to store his Escrima Sticks. His gauntlets can also shoot remote bombs, a sonic device with his ear dampeners, and a grapple line. Transportation *'Wingcycle:' Knightwing rides a specially modified Batcycle, with a built-in crime-detection lab. which he refers to as the "Wingcycle". Weapons *'Escrima Sticks:' Personalized by Dick himself, his Escrima sticks is a sleek black stick in which is made of very sturdy material. He also later upgraded it in which they could shoot a grappling line, and even hold some smoke bombs. **'Electro-Blast:' Dick's Escrima sticks are capable of emitting high voltages of electricity. *'Wing Dings' Notes *This version of Dick Grayson was never Robin. Trivia *Dick's parents left him a trust fund that Bruce Wayne's business partner Lucius Fox later turned into a small fortune. Although it is not comparable with Bruce Wayne's wealth, it has been enough for maintaining his Knightwing equipment; for purchasing the rights to Haly's Circus, saving Dick's former home from financial troubles; and for secretly buying the apartment building at 1013 Parkthorne Avenue in Blüdhaven. *Dick has called Alfred Pennyworth his "best friend" on multiple occasions. *The date that Dick's parents were killed has been established as June 27th. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0 Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Computer Hacking Category:Disguise Category:Driving Category:Escapology Category:Firearms Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Indomitable Will Category:Intimidation Category:Investigation Category:Leadership Category:Martial Arts Category:Aikido Category:Boxing Category:Capoeira Category:Eskrima Category:Hapkido Category:Judo Category:Ninjitsu Category:Savate Category:Stick Fighting Category:Wing Chun Category:Multilingualism Category:Stealth Category:Swordsmanship Category:Throwing Category:Tracking Category:Weaponry Category:Batman Family members Category:Justice League members Category:Young Justice members Category:Sidekicks Category:Museum Curators Category:Circus Performers Category:Vigilantes Category:Tactical Analysis